


Breathe in, Breathe out

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is doing his nightly patrol of Beacon Hills when he hears something that concerns him. </p>
<p>This is Derek's point of view from Just Breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe in, Breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for showing support for Just Breathe, because of the support I have written Derek's point of view for you all.

Derek was not having a good day. Scott still refused to have anything to do with him, his new pack was just not working together properly, and on top of that he had an alpha threat to deal with. 

 

After the kanima attacks, Derek had started a nightly patrol of sorts to make sure nothing else was happening without his knowledge. When the alphas left their message, he just increased the area and vigor of his patrols. If his pack had been working together he may have included them in the shifts, but for now it was just Derek, it was always just Derek. 

 

Most of the time his route took him along the edge of town, that way he could tell if anything had crossed the borders, however, even before he really started patrolling, he always found a way to go by the Stilinski residence at least once a night (oh, who was he kidding, he passed it at least three times even though it was out of his way). Derek wasn't really sure why, he just always found himself staring up at that window on the side of the house, sometimes just listening to Stiles' heartbeat and his tapping at the computer to make sure he was ok. When Stiles was ok it made Derek ok. Derek had yet to delve further into the reasoning behind this, he just brushed it off as his wolf thinking Stiles was pack. 

 

It was as he was going by Stiles' house the first time that evening that he heard it, the muffled sound of someone crying and struggling to breathe. It took him half a second to start running to Stiles' house and jump up to the window, trying to make out Stiles' heartbeat on the way, only to find that it was much too fast. 

 

Derek slid open the window and took in the scene, images of alphas choking or strangling Stiles came to mind, but there were no Alphas, just Stiles, curled up in a ball on the floor only a few feet from his door crying his eyes out and struggling to breathe. 

 

It took about two seconds after that for Derek to rush over to Stiles and recognizing what this was, it was a panic attack. His younger brother, Sam, had had them when they were kids. Derek used to just hold him and try to get him to breathe, rocking him back and forth. It took him no time to crouch down near Stiles, realizing that Stiles had no idea anyone was in the room with him, and gently pick him up and maneuver them onto the bed and into Derek's lap. 

 

Derek began slowly rocking Stiles back and forth, Stiles' head leaning against his shoulder. He was murmuring comforting words into the top of Stiles' hair, it was going to be ok. He started rubbing Stiles' back, doing his best to get him to calm down a bit. Sure enough, Stiles' tightened muscles started to relax and he leaned more heavily on Derek's shoulder. 

 

Stiles' breathing was still coming unevenly so Derek took Stiles' hand and placed it on Derek's chest and told him to match his breathing to Derek's. Derek took slow deep breathes and soon Stiles was doing the same. The tears stopped and he was just sitting in Derek's lap with his eyes closed, clearly exhausted from the strain of having a panic attack. 

 

Derek could tell when Stiles started to nod off instead of just sitting there with his eyes closed, he wasn't that surprised as Sam used to just curl up in Derek's bed after a panic attack and demand to be held while he slept. Derek wondered if Stiles wanted the same. 

 

He quickly decided that Stiles would be more comfortable laying down in the bed than sitting curled in Derek's lap, no matter how much Derek took comfort from being able to hold Stiles. He gently shifted them so that they were laying on the bed. He thought briefly about leaving, but his wolf growled at the idea of leaving Stiles in such a state, and if he was being honest, Derek wanted to stay too. He brought Stiles closer so that his head was resting on Derek's chest and then pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and just listened as the boy fell asleep. 

 

It took Derek much longer to fall asleep. He had never thought he would be in this position, holding Stiles and offering comfort, sleeping in the same bed as him and basically cuddling ( _No!_ They were _not_ cuddling! They were...oh who was he kidding, this was cuddling). He found himself thinking about why the wolf refused to leave the boy. Derek had never really thought about it, but he supposed Stiles could be considered part of his pack. Which was weird, because Scott was most definitely not part of Derek's pack and Stiles was Scotts best friend. Derek just knew, that whenever he was near Stiles, he became less anxious and worried about everything else, he just wanted to protect the kid. It was on these final thoughts that Derek finally fell asleep, listening to the slow breathing and heartbeat of the boy next to him. 

 

\--------

 

Derek woke up early the next morning to the sound of the sheriff coming in from a long night. He cursed silently and quickly got out of Stiles' bed, doing his best not to jostle the boy. Stiles just kept on snoring away as Derek made his way quickly and quietly out the window and away from the house just as he heard the door to Stiles' room being opened and the sheriff checking in on his sleeping kid. 

 

He wasn't sure what he was going to do that day. Maybe he would try to come up with new training exercises for his pack, all two of them...maybe he would just go back to the house and crash, he was still pretty tired. 

 

He made his way out to his ruin of a house in the middle of the woods. Just before he crashed into his bed he sent a text to Stiles.

 

_Sorry I left this morning, I did not want your dad walking in and finding you in an awkward position. (I may also not have wanted to woken up to a gun in my face)_

 

He thought the last bit might get a smile out of the boy and, after last night, the kid need to smile more. He then flumped down onto his cold mattress and quickly fell back asleep.

 

Derek woke up a couple hours later to find a text from Stiles lighting up his phone

 

_Thanks for last night, I'm sorry for crying all over you. I haven't had a panic attack in years and it came on kinda sudden. Was there something you needed last night, before the sobbing teenager distracted you?_

 

Stiles was apologizing for his panic attack? Why would he do that? Doesn't he realize that Derek would not have stayed if it had bothered him? (Who is he kidding? Of course he would have stayed, it was Stiles). Derek sent a quick reply.

 

_It was no big deal, my younger brother used to get panic attacks when we were kids. I knew what I needed to do._

 

Derek then realized he hadn't answered the second part of Stiles' message. Stiles thought he had needed something, that the only reason Derek would have been there was because he had needed something from him. Derek did need Stiles, but not just for his research. He chose to ignore that last thought and before Stiles could respond to his last text sent out:

 

_I didn't need anything last night, I was on my normal patrol route when I heard you. I thought you were being attacked so rushed over._

 

He hoped Stiles would not pick up on the fact that the Stilinski residence was part of Derek's normal route. He received a short reply from Stiles a minute later. 

 

_Well, thanks again._

 

Yeah, no problem, thought Derek. He hoped that Stiles realized he was not alone. Who knew how long the kid had been laying there without anyone realizing it. He sent one last message. 

 

_Next time, if you can feel the attack coming on, give me a call, I will be there if at all possible._

 

After sending it he immediately second-guessed himself. Why would Stiles call Derek when he could call the sheriff or Scott instead? He hoped that he had not overstepped some invisible boundary, but then he figured that spending the night curled around each other probably not only overstepped but obliterated that line. 

 

Derek was starting to realize that he might just have feelings for the kid and that he might have to stop calling him kid. That revelation could always wait for another day though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue with this series, just let me know. Any ideas or things you would like to see in future stories would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
